A Different Story
by Rhi.Destiny.Fighter
Summary: Hay I'm Merlin. You know, the one who assisted Prince Arthur become a great king of Camelot. People write about me a lot don't they? Unfortunately, they keep on getting one or more things wrong. Most importantly the fact that I'm actually a girl.
1. The Dragon's Call Part 1

Hay I'm Merlin. Yes that Merlin. You know, the one who assisted Prince Arthur, or King Arthur as he is known as now, become a great king of Camelot. Yep that's me. People write about me quite a lot don't they? Although I do just have to say this one thing. You see, they got a few things wrong when they were recording my story. Woops. I mean our story. Well firstly, and probably most importantly, I'm actually a female. Yep. That's right. I, Merlin, am in fact a girl. Yeah, yeah. I know what your thinking. "How could someone possibly make a mistake like that?" Well you see, since my name is Merlin lots of people thought that I was in fact a male. That's probably because they first were only told my name before they met me. But anyways, enough of that. I guess your wondering what else they got wrong. Well I'll tell you. The story might take a while, but I assure you that it will be worth the listen.

It all started when my mum decided to make me move in with my uncle Gaius. My mum had written a letter to him that I was meant to give him when I arrived. Apparently it had something to do with my magic. I didn't really know because I hadn't opened it. When I arrived at the entrance of Camelot I saw two guards standing there holding swords. I asked them to point me in the general direction of Gaius's chambers and I followed their directions. The town was really crowded and people all seemed to be ether going in one direction or heading in the other. It was a really nice view.

On my way towards the castle where I had been told Gaius lived in I noticed a huge crowd hanging around in the town centre. Curious I nudged my way threw some of the crowd so I could see. The first thing I saw were two guards carrying a man onto this sort of stage thing. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then a loud voice coming from the castle announced that the man had been using magic and was now being punished. He gave this speech about how magic should not be used in this kingdom and then gave the order for the man to be killed. I tell you, it was not what I had expected to be the first thing I saw here. The voice from before announced that there was also going to be a festival celebrating the capture of this dragon or something. I didn't actually know that they still existed, so this did actually catch my attention a little. But that wasn't all that happened. Just as the people were starting to walk away and celebrate, a loud shrieking came and got every ones attention back. It belonged to this really old, and kinda scary, lady, who shouted something about the man, that owned the loud booming voice, saying thathe was the evil one and something about harming his son because he killed her's. I think that scared the man. Eventually everyone pilled out of the centre, after the woman vanished into thin air, and went on their ways. Quite a lot of them were really frightened.

...

As I entered the castle I asked some more guards to point me in the way of Gaius's quarters. One of the guards pointed up a plight of stairs, so I thanked him and went on my way. Entering the door to Gaius's quarters I knocked and said hello, but nobody seemed to be inside. Walking inside a little more to take a look, I noticed that the place was filled with all sorts of weird objects and liquids. I called out hello a few more times until I notices him upstairs stacking some books. I cleared my throat a few times to get his attention and he turned around. I must have scared him because when he turned he screamed and started falling backwards. Panicking I used my magic to slow down time and also move the bed underneath him to cushion his fall. Although the bed ended up breaking under the impact. Freaking out, Gaius got up and yelled at me, asking me what I did. I kept on denying that I ever did anything, but he kept on insisting. He then said that he knew what I did it, he just wanted to know where I learnt how to do it. Gaius kept on asking more and more questions, and I kept on denying all of them, until he finally asked me where I studied magic. Again I said I didn't, but then he got even more angry with me. I asked him what he wanted me to tell him and he said that he just wanted the truth, so I told him the truth, that I was born with magic I could use without needing to say a word. He thought I was lying because he said that it was impossible. Then, out of nowhere, he asked who I was. Talk about mean. So I got out the letter that my mum had written for min and handed it over. He said that he couldn't read without his glasses so I told him my name.

"I'm Merlin." When I said this he seamed to understand. But he did look a little confused.

"Ah Hudans(sp?) son?" He said finally realising who I was. Although the part where he called me my mothers son really irritated me. After all, I am a girl. So I decided to correct him.

"Yeah, that's me. Although I'm her daughter not son." I said. He seamed to smack himself on the head after I corrected him.

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry. But I thought that you weren't meant to be coming until Wednesday?" Gaius said confused again.

"It is Wednesday." I said a little annoyed. Damn he cant even tell what day it is. Finally understanding, he pointed me to my room just up some stairs. Thanking him I started to walk into the room. Then I realised something.

"Oh you won't tell anyone about that. Will you?" I asked, referring to when I just used some of my magic. Gaius shook his head and said no. Thankful, I headed into my room. But before I could Gaius called me cack again.

"Oh but Merlin. I should be saying thank you." He said with a smile. Nodding, I went into my room and put some of my things away, then went looking around it. I opened up the window to see an amazing view. I could see the whole of Camelot. It looked so peaceful. Eventually I ended up falling asleep.

...

"_Merlin~, Merlin~_" A mystical voice kept on calling my name in my dreams and it was getting really annoying. I kept on getting these crazy images in my head too, so I decided to wake up. Once awake the voices disappeared and I saw that it was now morning. I awoke all groggy and slowly got dressed. Walking out of my room I saw Gaius poring some porridge into a bowl. He placed the bowl down and told me it was my breakfast. Slowly I began to eat it. Then all of a sudden Gaius pushed the bucket of water off of the table and instinctively I used my magic to freeze it in mid suspension. As soon as I realised what I was doing and saw that Gaius was looking at me baffled, I undid my magic and let it fall to the floor.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius questioned.

"I don't know any spells." As I said it I was getting really nervous. But Gaius kept on asking questions and moving even more closer to me.

"Then what did you do? There must be something?" He persisted.

"It just happens." I said getting really scared and grabbing a broom to mop it up.

"Well, we'd better keep you out of trouble then. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here, Holly hock and fever flew for Ms. Persevor and this is for sir Irwin. He's as blind as a weasel so warn him not to take it all at once." He said grabbing two bottles and pointing to each one when he talked about it. I stoped mopping up and picked up the two bottle that he just put infront of me.

"Ok." I said placing it into my bag and putting the broom away.

"Oh and here." He said giving me a plate with a sandwich on it. I thanked him and ran out the door. Although just before I was completely out the door he turned around.

"Oh and Merlin. I need hardly tell you that any form of practice of enchantments will get you killed." He said warning me in a serious tone. Nodding I ran out the door and down the stairs. I asked the guards again where the two people were and they pointed me in the direction of right. Eating my sandwich, I walked around the castle trying to find the right room. Finally finding it, I knocked on the door. A really old man opened the door and I told him that I had his medicine. But before I could warn him about what Gaius had told me he had already drank the whole thing. Telling him that it was most likely nothing I walked off again.

...

Walking around some more, in the direction that the last person I asked had pointed me in, I heard some guys talking about some sort of target. So, curious again, I walked over to where the voices were coming from. Yeah I know, my curiosity gets the better of me all the time. I bet that if I had never even walked over there I would most likely be living a pretty normal life. Yep, I guess that's where it all really started. But anyways, I guess I'm getting off the track. So as I was saying. I walked over to where the voices where coming from and saw about four or more nights, about my age, standing and laughing at some guy. They were saying something about the target being in the light or something. I don't know, I didn't really pay attention at the start. But then the guy picked up this circle thing and started walking in the other direction. Then I heard one of them whispering to the others.

He said "This will teach him." Before the guy even got to his destination, the one who just whispered pulled out a dagger and sent in flying towards the other guy who was still walking with the target thing in his arms. The knife hit it's mark and the guy freaked out. Now that annoyed me. I hate it when people bully other people, and this was definatly bullying.

"Hay hang on." The guy with the target said really surprised.

"Don't stop." The other guy, well boy in my eyes, shouted, putting up his arms for emphasis. The guy with the target walked a few more steps and said "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving." dagger boy said, throwing another one at the target. Now this really pissed me off. The boy with the target kept on moving around the place, changing directions from time to time until he finally fell over and the target came rolling to my feet. The whole time dagger boy kept on throwing more knives at the target, he hit it every time too, but that's besides the point.

"Hay! Come on, that's enough guy's." I said trying to get their attention. They had really pissed me off and I felt like yelling at someone, so I thought that it might as well be them. Dagger boy then turned around with a 'are-you-kidding-me' face.

"What?" Dagger boy asked in an arrogant tone.

"Come on, you've had your fun now my friend." I said trying to keep a level-head. Dagger boy then started walking towards me.

"Do I know you?' He asked as he coolly took a few more steps.

"No." I plainly said. "My names Merlin." I added.

"So I don't know you?"

"No."

"Yet you call me 'friend'?" He said finally in front of me.

"That was my mistake." I said really starting to loose my level-headedness.

"Yeah. I'd think so." Dagger boy said in a really annoying tone.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass." I said loosing my patience. I then began to walk away, laughing to myself.

"Nore I one who could be so stupid." Dagger boy said to get my attention back. "Tell me Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asked touching his sword.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?" He said acting really smart-assed.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I said trying to warn him of my temper and fighting skills.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur said laughing.

"You have no idea." I said starting to get a little cocky.

"Be my guest. Come on, come on, come on!" Arthur said just begging for me to attack him. But I remained calm. I hated violence and at all cost's I would not fight unless seriously provoked.

"No thanks. Your not worth my time." I said trying my hardest not to hit him. Yeah I know. I have anger issues. Deal with it.

This seemed to anger him, so he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, holding me flush against his armor.

"I don't think I'm going to let you off with that now." Arthur whispered into my ear. Damn that really did it.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" I asked getting totally pissed off now and struggling to free my arm so I could hit him, finaly loosing all control. Although, the next line he said really froze me.

"No. I'm his son. Arthur." He said in a really cocky voice. He then twisted my arm a little bit more and I winced in pain. At that moment I didn't really care if he was the prince or a stupid joker. All I really wanted was to kick his ass. So I did, well... I hit his stomach. He then swore and let go of me. Big mistake. I quickly turned around and hit him square in the face. But unfortunately for me, again, he had managed to swing his legs at the bottom of my feet and tripped me. Pulling out his sword, he aimed it right at my chest. Quickly, thinking it threw, I used a little bit of my magic, so I wouldn't get cut, and grabbed the blade of the sword and rolled out of his grip. Although, as I did this, my shirt ripped a little at the top, exposing some of the top half of my chest, so that everyone could see the bindings around my chest that were keeping my breasts bound up tight. Arthur stoped in his tracks and everyone around gasped. Not knowing what was going on, I followed Arthur's gaze and saw that my chest had been exposed. Blushing, I covered up my chest and shouted at Arthur, who was just standing there in shock.

"What never seen a girls chest before?" This broke him out of his trance and he ordered some of the men, who were standing around and joking with him before, to take hold of me and bring me with him. Strugleing against their grip I was pulled into the castle and thrown into the dungeons. Landing harshly on a pile of straw, I got up and rubbed my head. Damn did they have to throw me so hard? I thought to myself as I sat down and grumble a bit.

...

"_Merlin~, Merlin~_" The mystical voice from before called out to me again. Freaked out, I quickly stood up and backed up against the wall of the cell.

"_Merlin~" _It called out again. Curious, I walked over to the bed of straw and laid my ear to it, hoping to figure out what it was and where it was coming from.

"Merlin!" A voice, that was not all that mystical and unfortunately known, came from behind me. Jumping up, I turned around to see none other than Gaius walking into my dungeon cell.

"You never cease to amaze me. The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. And what do you do? You behave like an idiot." He said walking around fuming and then walking up to me and talking in my face.

"Sorry." I said just glad to see him. Oh and truly sorry for troubling him.

"Your lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." He said taking a little bit of pride in himself and also trying to look secretive. I squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said jumping up and down. Gaius then looked at me weirdly so I calmed down a little. "I won't forget this." I added with a smile.

"Well. There is a small price to pay." He said with sorrow in his voice. He sighed and walked out of the cell, with me following, a confused look on my face.

...

Bam! Yet another peace of rotten food came hurdling towards me. Closing my eyes and turning my head a little I managed to avoid most of it, but unfortunately some of it still hit me in the face. Opening my eyes a little, to check if anything else was coming towards me, I saw a girl in red and pink come and walk up to me. Also in the corner of my eye I saw Gaius laughing at me.

"Thanks!" I said to him with a tint of humour in my voice. The girl in pink and red stoped right in front of me and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Gwenevere(sp?). But most people call me Gwen. I'm the lady Morgana's maid." She said politely. I really had no idea why she was telling me all of this but I decided to answer anyway.

"Hi. I'm Merlin." I said and tried my best to bring my chained had forward enough to shake her's. "Although I have a feeling that most people are just calling me idiot." I said trying my hardest to make a joke. I just felt like I wanted her to be a friend.

"No, no! I saw what you did. I think you were so brave." She said quickly trying not to offend me. Well at least that's why I think she did it. I really don't understand her that much.

"It was stupid. But I guess my anger just got the better of me." I said with a little bit of a smile on my face.

"Well, at least you were grabbed instead of continuing your fight. You probably wouldn't have won." She said with a little bit of relief in her voice. That did annoy me a little. What, did she think that I wouldn't be able to beat him?

"Oh I can beat him." I said trying to stand up for myself.

"Really? Because you don't really look like one of those big muscly fellows." She said using her arms to exaggerate things.

"I'm a girl, remember." I said turning my head around to face her some more. That seemed to remind her.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. It's just with your name and how your so flat chased and your hair all short. It's really hard to tell." She said trying to cover up her embarrassment. I told her that it was ok.

"Well I still don't think of you as an idiot." She said trying to bring the conversation back to it's original topic.

"Really?" I asked not really believing her.

"Yeah. Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were great." She said with truth in her voice.

"Well except Arthur and his dad that is." I said reminding her and also trying to joke a little. We both laughed.

Soon the crowd picked up again and I had to tell Gwen to go away, or else she would probably get hit too. They started to throw food right away again.

...

Latter that day, Gaius tried to make a joke about it by giving me some vegetables with my dinner. I refused them of corse. Then he started talking to me about my powers again. He asked me questions about what my mother said about my 'gifts'. I told him that she said that it was special. He agreed and he said something about how my powers where like nothing he had ever seen before. He said that they were elemental/instinctive. I asked what the point was when I can't even use them. That stumped him. But then he started talking about how Uthur had band all magic and why. Then he talked about dragons. He said that all but one had been hunted and killed. The last one Uthur made prisoner as a sort of example. We then stated to eat again and he told me to give a potion to this lady Helen, or someone, for her voice. Agreeing I ate my dinner, minus the vegies, and took the potion to lady Helen.

...

When I arrived at her room it was empty. So I walked inside and placed it on her desk. But beside where I placed the potion laid a straw doll, kinda like a voodoo doll. I picked it up and looked at it, then placing it back down I looked at some more of her things. Yeah I know, I can't keep to myself. The next thing I saw was an old tattered book. So I picked that up too, but noticed that it was tied together by a piece of string. Hearing the sound of the door I quickly dumped the book back where I found it and turned around. There right behind me was this girl with long black hair, wearing a light purple dress. She looked at me curiously and asked me what I was doing in her room. Scared, I told her that I was there to deliver some medicine from Gaius. I then walked out of the room, freaked out. Once out, and a few steps away, I turned around to look at her room just one more time and then walked off again. I kept on thinking about that book and the doll that when I passed Arthur I didn't even realise it.

That is until he turned around and made a joke about me.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" I just ignored him and kept on walking. "Ah don't run away." He said and I stoped in my tracks.

"From you?" I asked jokingly. I could hear his footsteps closing in on me.

"Oh thank god. I thought you had gone def as well as dum." He said in his usual annoying tone of voice.

"Look. I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." I said turning around giggling a bit. Arthur then turned his head to one of the guys with him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh. What are you going to do? Get your daddy to send his men?" I said giggling. Arthur laughed.

"I could take you apart with one blow." He said in his usual annoying tone of voice.

"Really? I could take you apart with less than that." I said laughing at my own joke that only me and Gaius would understand.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not really believing me. I laughed one more time and cracked my knuckles. Arthur laughed even harder this time. He then turned around and grabbed a mace from one of the guys that were with him and chucked it at me.

"Come on then." He said grabbing one for himself and twirling it around. "I warn you. I've been trained to kill since birth." He began to walk towards me some more still swinging the mace around. I laughed one more time too.

"Wow. I've never lost a fight since I was five. Even then it was against my friends dad. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" I said sarcastically.

"You can't address me like that." he said sounding amazed that I was talking to him the way I was.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat? My lord?" I said even throwing in a small bow. Yeah, I do move like a guy. I'm guessing that's why they all forgot that I was a girl. After all, why would he attack a girl? Arthur looked amused and swiftly swang his mace at my head. Ducking quickly, I managed to dodge the attack. He kept on swinging at me and I kept on dodging, moving further back. Soon we were in the market area and Arthur was swinging his mace around like a crazy person. I swang my mace around a little and it hit a cage, getting trapped within it. Arthur then swang at me again and I had to abandon my weapon. We ended up moving around a lot, with him chasing me around the place and me falling over a lot. I never could move around and fight in small crouded places. Eventually I was cornered and had no choice, but to use my magic. I made his mace get court up in some blacksmith equipment and used the chance to get up and move around so I wasn't cornered anymore. I kept on using my magic in random places, just to keep the fight even. After all, he knew this place much bettter than I did.

Sorry but I have to end it here. Even though I finally got the DVD's, I've written too much in this chapter. So I'm going to have to break it up into two. The next half will be out soon!


	2. The Dragon's Call Part 2

Finally. After using my magic a few times, I had Arthur cornered with his weapon in my hands, swinging it around. But before I could do or say anything else I spotted Gaius in the crowd. He didn't look too happy at all. After being distracted for a while Arthur took the chance and hit me a few times, managing to trip me over. He then grabbed a broom and started sweeping the dirt at my feet. Two guards then picked me up and put me on my feet, still holding onto me.

"Wait." Came Arthur's voice. "let him go." He said. Now that surprised me. But unfortunately my usual temper got in the way.

"I'm a girl, you dolt." I said pissed off. The two guards then let go of me and Arthur started surrounding me.

"Right sorry. She may be an idiot. But she's a brave one too." He said with a weird expression on his face. "There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." He said, stopping for a moment to look at me, then walking away. Gaius came rushing to me and dragged me back into our quarters.

...

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius said slamming the door on the way in.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I said in an angry voice.

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks." He said walking towards me.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" I yelled.

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic then what have I got? I'm just a nobody and always will be." I said starting to get really sad. "If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I then walked into my room and crashed on my bed. I soon heard Gaius come walking in.

"Merlin. Sit up. Take your shirt off." He demanded with a caring voice. I blushed a little, but did as I was told. Sitting up, I took my shirt off, revealing the bandages wrapped around my chest. Gaius sat down next to me with a bowl of this weird stuff.

"Hay Merlin. Why do you have your chest bound up?" Gaius asked looking at the bandages. I blushed a bit but told him the reason.

"My breasts are too big. So I bound them up. People in my old village always used to tease me about them." I said embarrassed. Understanding Gaius rubbed some of the weird gooey stuff on my wound I got thanks to Arthur. Wincing at the stinging sensation that went threw my body I asked Gaius a question.

"Why do I have these powers?"

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius said not knowing ether.

"If you can't tell me then I guess no one can." I sad defeated. Gaius sighed and grabbed a bottle of some sort of liquid and handed it to me.

"Drink this. It should help with the pain." Taking the medicine in one quick swing, I began to feel a bit sick. The liquid had this really bad taste to it. I handed to medicine back to Gaius and he left the room, leaving me to think.

...

"_Merlin~ Merlin~" _came that same mystical voice again waking me up. I decided to take a look this time and put on my shoes and a night gown. Sneaking out of my room, I saw Gaius asleep on his bed. Quietly seeking past him, I accidentally knocked something over. Looking over at Gaius to check if it woke him up, I was glad to see that he was as sound asleep as before. Sighing with relief, I began to sneak out the door. But before I left I turned back arround and used my magin to move Gaius's blanket to cover him again. I may have anger issues, but that didn't meen that I was a mean person. I walked out of the chamber and headed on my way to the castle dungeon cells.

Hearing the voice again on my way I began to hurry up. Getting past the guards down in the dungeons, I walked threw this passage way that I could hear the voice the loudest. Lighting a torch, I followed the winding path downwards until I came to an opening full of huge rocks and cliffs. The path ended there.

"_Hahahahaha~" _came a laugh sounding the same as the voice from before.

"Where are you?" I called out. All of a sudden a huge dragon flew up and into sight from behind a large cliff, landing on top of a large mountanous rock.

"_I am here~" _The dragon said in it's mystical voice. Frightened, I took a step back. But after a while I gained enough courage to gain back that step. _"How small you are, for such a large destiny~" _The Dragon said in a wise tone.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I asked confused with what it had just said.

"_Your gift Merlin. Was given to you for a reason~"_

"So there is a reason?" I asked not quite believing my ears.

"_Arthur is the future king that will unite the kingdom of Albien~"_

"Right." I said, not shure of what was happening.

"_But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike~"_

"I just don't see what this has to do with me."

"_Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albien~" _He said getting closer.

"No. No, You've got this wrong." I said, not wanting to have anything to do with Arthur.

"_There is no right or wrong. Only what is, and what isn't~" _He said going back a little.

"I'm serious. If anyone wants to go and kill him then I would let them, go ahead. In fact, I'd give them a hand." I said showing just how much I hated Arthur. The Dragon laughed.

"_None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it~" _

"No. No way. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I said refusing him.

_"Then perhap's it's your destiny to change that.~"_ With that, the great Dragon spread it's wings and took off, dragging the huge chain that kept him there with him.

"Wait! Wait! Please tell me more! I need to know more! Damn it! Get back here right now!" I kept on shouting at him to come back and tell me more about what my so called 'deestiny'. But he never came back. So I reluctantly walked back to my chambers.

...

When Gaius woke me up, he kept on complaining about how messy my bedroom was and he told me to clean it up. But before that he told me to collect some herbs and give a potion thingy to the 'Lady Morgana'. Damn I hate girl's with titles. Their usually all up-themselves and annoying. As he left, he kept on throwing articles of clothing at me ordering me to get changed and go.

...

As I entered Morgana's chambers, she mistook me for the girl I met earlier, Gwen. Damn this was annoying. So I had to pretend to be her just so I wouldn't get in trouble. Thankfully, Gwen arrived in the nick of time and I was able to go. But damn, the way she kept on talking about Arthur made me so angry. She was acting like a slut! Hate it when girls act like that!

...

That night Camelot was holding a celebration and Gaius said that I had to serve the people attending. The room was full of chattering people dressed in all sorts of clothes. I even spotted Arthur with a bunch of guy's just mucking around. That was, until the 'Lady Morgana' walked in the room with all her glory. She grabbed the attention of all, espetialy the men. Even I couldn't deny that she looked good. I still hated her though. Soon Arthur walked over to her and they started flurting together.

"She look's great, doesn't she?" Came the familier voice of Gwen from behind me.

"I have to admit, she does." I reluctantly admitted.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." She said as she started to fill a glass.

"No!" I siad surprised. Even though Arthur was a prat, I didn't think that he would go for just any pretty girl who flurt's with him. Guess I gave him too much credit.

"I hope so. One day." She took a pause and then quickly stated "Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to mary Arthur?" She said as if to cover what she said before.

"Oh common Gwen. I thought you liked all those 'ruff, tough, save-the-world' men."

"No. I like much more ordinary guy's like yourself."

"I'm a girl, remember?"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't know you swang that way." I said jokingly wondering if it was true or not.

"No. I didn't mean you, obviously not you. I meant men, that are like, you."

"Thanks. I think."

After that awquid moment we parted ways.

...

As Uther walked in everyone walked to his or her places to greet him. When he reached the front of the room he made a speech and introduced the lady from before.

Her song was lovely, almost enchanting. When I took a quick look at everyone else I realised that it actually was an enchantment. I quickly covered my ears as I watched everyone around me fall into a deep sleep.

Lady Helen began to walk forward, still singing in the enchanting voice that was speaking words I had never heard. When she started to pull out a dagger I knew I had to do something to stop her, but I just didn't know what to do. Looking around for something to use to help me I spotted a chandelier above her and made it drop on top of her. She looked up and stoped. When she was down and the chandelier crushing her, it seemed the spell had broken. Everyone was waking up to see all of the cobwebs and darkness. Unfortunately Lady Helen was not who she seemed. When I took another look at her, she had changed into the familiar face of the old woman from the other day. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was made clear as to why it was there in the next few seconds. She threw the dagger at Arthur and without even thinking, I acted on impulse and used my magic to pull him out of the way.

I think she passed out after that. I don't really know, since I was too busy trying to stop Uther from thanking me. He kept on saying how he would reward me for saving his son (though I deeply regret it) and then he goes announcing that I would from this day forward be Arthur's 'manservant'! Sure, that's one of the best rewards someone could possibly get. Not! Uther has just condemned to hell, well as close as you can get to it while still being alive. Great! Just great!

"Father!" I heard Arthur yell out. It seems like I wont be the only one who going to be in hell for the next, well I don't know how long this arrangement will last... But I'm sure I can make sure that Arthur does have one hell of a time, emphasis on the 'Hell'.

... (I'm going to start putting her thought's into little ** Just to make it clearer)

"Seems you're a hero!" Gaius announced as he entered the room.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I said still thinking of ways to annoy Arthur.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. You saved my life remember?" This surprised me. Here I was, thinking that Gaius was completely against magic and he goes and says something like that.

"But, that was magic."

"And now it seems we've finally found a use for it." *I have a feeling of just were this convocation is going, and I don't like it one bit.*

"What do you mean?" I asked just to be sure. I really wish I didn't though.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." *I knew it!*

"Ah! No!" I said trying to let Gaius know just how apposed to the idea I was.

"Perhaps that's it's purpose." *Damn! *

"My destiny." I reluctantly said, quoting the Great Dragon himself. *It is a boy right? *

"Indeed." With that Gaius ended that convocation and started another one. "This book was given to me when I was your age. But I have a feeling that it will be of more use to you, than it was for me." After that he handed me a book encased in red material. Now that intrigued me. As I uncovered it and took a look inside, my heart began to stand still. *Is this what I think it is? *

"This is a book of magic. Isn't it?" I asked just to be sure. The whole time Gaius was looking at me smiling and nodding. *I take that as a yes. *

"That's why you must keep it hidden." He warned me.

"I will study every word!" And that's saying a lot, since I really don't like doing much work.

Soon a knock came from the door and a male voice announced that 'Prince' Arthur was requesting me.

"Your destiny's calling. Better see what he wants'." Gaius says as I quickly drop the book on my bed and groan. *Damn, I hate him! Although he does have a nice ass...*

"Looks like I'm on my way to hell. Better be quick before I get burnt in the fire." I said as I left the room and headed over to Arthurs chambers to see what Oh-so-important task he had for me. *This'll be good. He probably need's help getting dressed, or something. Talk about lazy*

* * *

A/N: K, that's all for today. Sorry about the different changes in writing styles. I'm trying to work out which way I should write this. It should hopefully be sorted out within the next few chapters. Also, yes I will be changing things up a little to make things a bit more entertaining. Like for one, I'm going to make Gwen or Morgana bisexual. That'll be interesting! XP


	3. Authors Note Restyling

I know that I am not meant to use entire chapters for Authors notes (so please don't report me), but I thought that it would be best for me to let everyone know that I will not be continuing this story in this style any longer because I recently read over it only to realise it was simply the ramblings of a child. I have decided to rewrite this story if a completely different style so as to actually get through more than just the first episode. My writing style is still horrible, but because I feel that it is a little more mature I shall be trying to restyle this fanfiction soon. Although this may not actually end up happening for a while because I am currently undergoing my final year in High school and it is pretty hectic at the moment. So thank you to all the people who fav'd this story and is actually still here to read the end of this. Please leave a comment if you wish for me to link you to the new version of this story when it is eventually updated. ^^


End file.
